


Raise a glass to freedom, something that they can never take away.

by DormantAshes



Series: It’s all fair in love and war (therefore we all should suffer) [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Growing Up, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Nostalgia, Pogtopia, Short, Strained Relationships, election arc, idk what to tag, mentions of fear, taking charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DormantAshes/pseuds/DormantAshes
Summary: Tommy knows one thing:Tommy does not lose.And if he has to be the one to lead this revolution? So be it.
Series: It’s all fair in love and war (therefore we all should suffer) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943179
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so maybe Tommy is a little scared. 

It burns on his tongue to say but, Tommy...Tommy doesn't know what to do. 

He's not use to this many variables.  
There are too many outcomes. 

But Tommy knows one thing.  
Tommy always wins. 

The ache in his shoulder reminds him of that.  
They can re-build L'manburg, they can fix it and put it back to its former glory, for what it stood for. 

He and Wilbur just need to stick together. 

Tommy can't have any doubts, any hesitations, a fumble of an arrow can cost you your life. 

An attachment to others means the split of the winnings. Thats Schlatts moto, his ideology. 

Its full of shit. 

These aren't just citizens of L'manburg, these are his family. There is no victory without them, no winnings. He needs to save them. He needs to come home. 

Schlatt may have taken L'manburg but he didn't take their freedom, their honour. 

He just wishes Wilbur would take him seriously for once. 

There are no leaders in Pogtopia. Thats the whole fucking point of Pogtopia. Tommy doesn't understand why Wilbur doesn't fucking realise that, why he still tries to push him around. 

Wilbur isn't president anymore.  
Why is he pushing him around like he is?  
No, now Tommy gets to do whats right.  
He gets too... 

He gets to save his family and bring Wilbur and him home. He has Dream and Techno by his side ready to fight at his command. 

Tommy does not lose. 

But he hesitates.


	2. Chapter 2

"There is a reason you are not president and never will be." 

It stings. Tommy doesn't show it does. Instead he walks away. 

Wilbur...Wilbur's losing hope. He's stressed and doesn't mean it. He's trying to hurt Tommy to stop him from trying. 

Tommy will not stop trying. 

They have lost everything and maybe that isn't fair. Maybe it's not fair that their lives and blood shed have been whipped from the books, maybe its not fair that they lost an election by 1% of the fucking votes. 

Life isn't fair. 

It makes Tommy want to start stabbing shit, but he doesn't. He's mature now, he has to be mature now. If Wilbur is lost in his own head then Tommy will lead this revolution. He will fight for both of them. 

They are the good guys. 

He needs to reach out to those in "Manburg", he needs to get his family back together and fight this, they were spread too thin and were too scared to fight. If Tommy can get everyone together they can overthrow that fucking dictator. 

Wilbur may not see it right now, but Tommy doesnt want to be a president. 

He wants to be a teenager. He wants things to be easy. He wants to go back to being Wilbur's right hand man and spending his days building reverse rollercoasters and messing around with Tubbo.  
He misses Tubbo so much. 

He misses spending his evenings just spending time with his best friend. Seeing Tubbo in that suit, saying yes sir to Schlatt, it hurts. Tubbo is never one to admit his troubles but Tommy knows him, knows that hes suffering. 

Tommy wants to go home. 

He wants to be back in his bed instead of sleeping on fucking rocks and sheets. 

He wants to be a teenager. 

He doesn't want to fight this war.  
Tommy wants to be safe again.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a hot minute since I posted but I’ve been making drafts for different things and burnt myself out slightly.
> 
> Anyway I’m slowly getting back into the groove of things so I hope you enjoy !


End file.
